Shattered
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Knows No Limits', Erik and Christine must guide their daughter through her own marriage assginment, the catch, they can only do so much from heaven.


_Shattered (Sequel to the Phantom Phan Phiction 'Love Knows No Limits')_

Chapter One

_Stranger Than She Dreamt It_

Author's Note- I'm very sorry for the delay, I moved to Paris and on Tuesday, June 22nd received the news that my dog, Scooter, a 2 year old Pekingnese was hit by a car and had to be put to sleep in Ohio. I've been quite depressed of late, had him brought to Paris and buried in the backyard, where he can always be with me.

As for the whole, 'He'll kill me' misunderstanding I did not mean for Elodie to say it in a true way, I'm sure when you've done something you were told not to you would be, 'My parents are going to kill me!' It was meant in more of that way.

* * *

Raoul de Chagny sighed as he stepped into Elodie's room, he shook his head, seeing her sprawled on the bed, blankets tangled at her ankles, the light still on. He went to the gas lamp and reached for the knob to turn it off when he noticed a letter on her desk. He paused, knowing it was wrong, but unable to help himself he picked it up and read it, feeling his heart pound with awe.

"Michel Baroneaux!" he nearly growled. "Why that old . . ." He was cut off by the sugar sweet call of the little angel in the bed, and he froze.

"Raoul?" He dropped the letter and gazed at her, she was still asleep, to his relief and curiosity, why had she called his name? "Raoul I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I promised him though, I promised him I would."

He quirked an eyebrow at her muffled talk and knelt next to her, whispering. "Promised who, cheri?"

"Papa." She whispered to the dream Raoul, and he felt his heart thud.

"That you would marry another?"

"Yes, I'd forget you. He was very upset when he saw us." She confessed.

Nearly in pain from this, both because she was so innocent and sweet and trusting here as she slept and because Erik had obviously witnessed them and died knowing that had happened, saddened, Raoul stood and shook his head, turned off the light and left her room. With wavering steps he made his way down the stairs to the sitting room and poured himself a brandy, sat by the fire and took a swig of the harsh, warming liquid.

He had been at school with Michel Baroneaux, they had had the same tutor and he had always disliked Michel, who was snobby and obnoxcious. It had just so happened that when he and Christine were engaged Michel had met the soprano, and tried to deal with Raoul for her hand, but Raoul had fought both he and Erik wisely, now, his old enemy was going to go after Elodie, and he would not allow him to steal away Raoul's only other chance at love.

But he had to speak to Elodie in the morning.

Finishing the harsh drink and still full of rage he flung the empty glass at the roaring fire, excused his staff to bed, and retired himself, his face still as red and hot as the flames slowly dying in his bedroom fireplace.

* * *

The next morning he woke refreshed and determined, he dressed well, avoiding a jacket and waistcoat, rather just wearing a crisp white shirt, freshly pressed and some ironed slacks, black and a perfect fit, not too gangly but not too tight either. He combed his hair and washed his hands and face, then with a sigh made his way to Elodie's room.

Once at the white wooden door he paused with his hand raised, dared he do this? Dare he ask her to refuse this man's hand and take his? Dare he beg her to trust him, trust that their love would live? That her father would understand? He did dare, and so as he exhaled deeply he rapped on the door three times, released his arm from the raised position and tried to calm his nerves as her soft welcome rang in his ears.

He carefully, almost silently opened the door to her bedroom, slipped in and closed it behind him. She had not turned to look at him as she sat at her desk writing something, but as he sighed with contentment her shoulders stiffened and she asked. "What is it, Raoul?"

He frowned at her tone of voice. "Elodie, I have not come to harass you, I must speak with you, though." She nodded and he sat on her bed. "I received a letter in regards to your marriage, this man that wants your hand, I should tell you about him."

She scoffed and stood, crossed her elegant white arms and glared at him. "Raoul, I know what you are doing. You're going to badmouth this man because you are jealous."

"Michel Baroneaux was my school companion, he was in love with your mother while we were engaged and he wants you now." He spat out, his brow furrowed with aggravation.

"And why should I believe you?" She looked so much like her mother, her long streaming curls spilled over her shoulders and back in a sheath of brown softness and her blazing green eyes seemed to cut into his soul, her ivory skin glowed in the purple gown she wore, her trim figure all the more flattering, she too, was a dancer, trained by Meg Giry and though she did not do it on stage she was talented in the skill. She looked utterly beautiful and he wanted desperately to hold her.

"Because I love you, dammit! I would stop the world to protect you." He moved forward and grasped her shoulders. "I won't have you unhappy."

She calmed visibly and her eyes fell momentarily and not wanting to lose just yet she looked back up and weakly said. "Maman wasn't happy when she and Papa were first married."

"Yes she was, she just didn't know if she loved your papa. Elodie, I don't want you to give up on us because you're worried of what your father and mother would think, as long as you are happy they are."

Stunned by his words and amount of intuition she whispered. "How did you know that?" Her forehead was creased with wonderment and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, uh, you mentioned your mother and I assumed you were worried about them."

She nodded and sniffled, released her rigid posture and slipped into his arms. "I do, not just sometimes either, always. What if they don't approve of me?"

"They will cara mia, you must chose your own paths."

"But he's already claimed my hand."

Raoul bit his lip, then rested his cheek in her hair. "Something can be done about that.

* * *

_The Souls gathered at the opening in the clouds to gaze upon the couple and They whispered for a moment, then having decided, They sent another forward to watch over the young girl, to guide her. The girl's mother. She watcher Her daughter silently a moment, then smiled. Her husband soon joined Her, but He was not as pleased._

_ "I told her to stay way from him, and she promised she would." He said stubbornly, His loving wife smiled at Him and enveloped Him in Her holy arms. _

_ "Erik, let it not bother you. She is on the right path with Raoul, wether We like it or not, We should be happy she is happy with him."_

_ "I know," Erik said and kissed Christine's forehead. "Since We have ascended to the Lord I have learned so much my darling."_

_ Christine smiled and nodded. "It is Our birthright. Come, We will guide her, but now We must tell the Lord of our new assignment, our daughter hasn't much time. The letter has been received."_

_ And so the two Souls went before the Lord and were blessed to watch over Elodie, and the reunited lovers went to go watch over Their daughter, and to guide her down her path._ _The other Souls were pleased with Their companions, and smiled upon Them, They deserved to watch the young woman, Their love had continued even after Their deaths and rebirths and They were a good role model to all married couples in trouble on Earth._

* * *

In her sleep, Elodie tossed slightly, it was an odd dream, and it was becoming a different one, slowly and yet now she saw light.

_Christine appeared and beckoned her young daughter close. "Come to Me, mon couer, for I am your Maman, and I have come from Our Father to help you."_

_ Elodie, frightened but trusting went to her mother who took her hand. "Maman, what am I to do? What does the Lord bid me?"_

_ "To trust Raoul no matter what, My greatest love. I only got to love you but a moment on the Earth but I have watched over you always. Trust in your heart, your Papa and I love you very much and We shall help you through this time. If you are good and try hard, you will get your heart's desire."_

_ "Is Papa upset with me?"_

_ "Non, He loves you. I must go, the dawn is coming for you. Au revoir, ma petite."_

_ "Au revoir, Maman."_

* * *

Author's Notes: Woah, was that really Biblish to you too? Well, I hope you liked it and I hope you want more. Let me know and ideas are welcome.

* * *


End file.
